Family Tree
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Jace & Clary were once a married team of ShadowHunters till he divorced her to protect her. Now four years after their divorce Clary is living in Idris with her son while Jace is due to marry fellow shadowhunter Aline Penhallow. Old feelings resurface but will he be like his dad and marry somebody else though his heart is taken. Completely AU!
1. Chapter 1

**This was just swimming rounding my head the other day, I've been struggling to pen down a story for Clace but i think i've found it. Their will be minimal action but Sebastian/Jonathan and his evil self will be dropping by later in the story. **

**The title Family Tree was used because of the song: Family Tree by Matthew West. The Lyrics fitted with my story :D **

**I hope you Enjoy and lease Leave Feedback! **

**_Klaroline-Heart_**

* * *

**Prequel**

Clary looked at him astonished; The words still circling around in her head 'Divorce' She'd given the past seven years of her life to him; she'd given up her mundane life to become a shadow hunter and be with him but it now seemed it wasn't enough for him.

"I know it's sudden but I think it's for the best" He said not looking at her.

Clary felt her heart collapse inside her chest as the words sunk in deeper "I don't understand Jace. Have I done something wrong? Am I not good enough" Jace resisted the urge to reach out and pull her towards him but he knew if he did then the word divorce would vanish and he'd replace it with I love you.

"I'm sorry Clary. It's not you it's -" Clary rose her hand in front of him shaking her head as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes

"No. Don't you dare say it's not you it's me. If you don't want too be in this marriage then go! I'm not going to stop you but remember this."

She took a deep breath settling the tears and agony in her chest

"When I'm happy and you're missing me don't expect me to come crawling back too you. You're walking away not me"

Without another word from either of them she pushed past him and out of their room in the institute and out of his life.

**TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..TMI..**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Clary sat on her front porch breathing in the spring air, Living in Alicante had something New York didn't; Fresh air.

The smell of the blossoming tree's or the freshly cut grass.

Her life hadn't changed much since she left New York; She was still one of the greatest shadow hunters and she still created her own runes but now she was a teacher.

She taught the younger generation of shadow hunters; She helped them draw runes and how to use their own abilities.

Alec had not long joined her in Alicante after he and Magnus called it quits on their relationship; He became a weapon's trainer while both Isabelle and Jace stayed in New York and out in the field.

"Earth to Clary" Alec said standing in front of her waving a hand in her face

"Sorry, I was a million miles away, What's up?" Alec reached into his pocket handing Clary a envelope

"This came this morning" Clary looked over the elegant writing on the front of the envelope a small smile crept up on her lips

"Izzy and Simon?" She questioned but Alec wouldn't reply, he moved to sit beside her as she tugged the envelope open.

**_You are Invited too join_**

**_Jonathan Christopher Herondale_**

**_And_**

**_Aline Penhallow_**

**_For their Engagement Party_**

**_The town square_**

**_Alicante_**

**_Saturday 15__th__ June_**

Clary felt the tears slip down her cheek and onto the card that burned her hand

"I'm sorry. I thought it was from Izzy as well" Alec said from beside her taking the card from her grasp and wrapping his arm around her to comfort her.

"I should have expected it. We've been divorced for four years. I should have known he'd move on" In her heart she hoped he'd comeback to her, tell her that what he really wanted was her.

"We don't have to go. We could just stay here, I'm sure Izzy and Simon would love to catch up" Clary shook her head

"It's okay. I'll stay home. You can all go. He's your Parabatai Alec. He's your best friend; you can't miss his engagement party" Alec sighed shaking his head

"I really thought he'd come back for you, I thought he'd fight for you" Clary chuckled lightly

"I'm just glad that he's found happiness." even if that happiness breaks my heart she thought.

* * *

Jace stood in his bedroom looking in the mirror at the blood that poured down his cheek, He'd been caught in the face by a demon as he struggled to defeat it.

His Iratze rune was slowly working to heal his wounds.

Pulling a fresh shirt from his draw he pulled out a picture he'd hidden away from Aline.

It was the night the gang went too Taki's for dinner, Clary and he were sat together arms tangled as her head rested against his chest with one hand touching his face, her engagement ring sparkling from the flash of the camera.

She was everything to him and waking up beside her every morning was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

"You ready?" Aline asked walking into Jace's bedroom throwing herself onto his bed.

"Yeah. Just changing my shirt. We get permission to bring Simon with us?" Aline nodded a seductive smile playing on her lips

"We've still got another ten minutes before we leave" Jace chuckled throwing his shirt onto the seat beside his dresser and climbed onto the bed beside Aline.

He laid sweet kisses along her neck towards her mouth "I can't wait to become Mrs Herondale" she breathed halting Jace, he'd never really thought of it that way.

She'd be taking his name, the name he shared with Clary.

He'd never wanted to share his name with anybody but her and their children and their future generations.

"About that" Jace said pulling back slightly to look in Alines gleaming brown eyes

"I thought maybe we could take the Penhallow name?" Aline smiled lightly trying to hide her disappointment

"Sure, We can talk about it with our parents" Jace nodded as his lips descended onto hers.

* * *

The Town was filled with flowers in baskets, banners and music.

Clary walked through town beside Armatis as they grabbed a few things for Clary's house guests "You okay with this?" Armatis asked Clary pointing to the decorations around the town

"Yeah. We had our chance it didn't work. I'm happy for him"

Armatis laughed lightly "Nice try Clary, I'm not stupid. I did the same thing when Stephen left me for Celine. I pretended it never affected me but it did every single day; It still does" Clary reached out gripping Armatis' hand smiling

"We've got each other the Herondale divorcees" she chuckled.

"We've been waiting for ages. Where have you been" Clary looked up spotting Isabelle, Alec and Simon on her porch

"When did you guys get here? I went to town to grab a few things for your stay" Isabelle ran to her best girl-friend and wrapped her arms around her

"I missed you"

Clary felt the same, She missed her old life.

"Missed you too." she whispered.

* * *

Walking into her house the boys sat on her couch talking about Alec's training while Max sat browsing a comic with Simon.

"So, you not going to hijack the groom?" Isabelle said as she opened the fridge door and began putting food inside.

"No. I'm going to stay home and get some training in. Unlike some people I have a class in the morning"

'How's that going for you? Are these kids any good?" Clary nodded

"There are quite a few promising shadow hunters. I'm quite proud of them."

"I'll have to meet them, Teach them a few tricks of my own" Isabelle winked earning a eye roll from Clary.

"Well you'll be better off watching your brother's class then. He's the weapon's trainer while I help with Rune's and how to draw them"

"Brother Zachariah said you've been doing really well these past few months but you never told me you'd been going out on missions" Clary looked up abruptly

"Shhh!" she held her finger to her lips

"I haven't told Alec. I've been on a secret mission organised by the inquisitor" Isabelle's eyes filled with fury

"You what? What mission is so important that you can't tell anybody about?" Clary groaned as she walked towards the door to her study

"Follow me" she motioned for Isabelle to follow.

Walking into the room Clary pulled a book down on her bookcase revealing a secret room

"Wow this is awesome" Isabelle drawled.

On the walls were images of her brother and a collection of shadow hunters that had switched sides.

"You're going after your brother?" Clary nodded.

Isabelle was upset that they hadn't talked about it but understood why Clary kept it from her.

"I wish I could help you" Clary shrugged

"You already do. You take care of Simon, My Mom and Luke." Isabelle hugged her best friend tightly in fear she'd never get a chance to do it again.

* * *

The town was filled with laughter and music as the party got underway, Clary stood on her porch watching the stars alone while her friends went to celebrate Jace's upcoming wedding. She'd found solace in her new life, no matter how much she ached for him she was happy for him.

"You okay?" Armatis walked to sit beside Clary looking at the stars herself.

"How did you let Stephen go? How could you sit back and watch him marry Celine?" Armatis took a deep breath

"I loved Stephen with all my heart and I knew he loved me too but nobody went against Valentine; When he demanded that we separate Stephen did as he was told even though he knew he loved me"

"I know we've been divorced for four years but I hate the thought of him loving somebody else; I miss him Armatis" tears blurred her vision as Armatis reached out pulling Clary towards her

"It's okay, Let it all out" Clary let the tears continue to flow as Armatis stroked her hair softly soothing her.

* * *

"Guess who?" said a voice behind him, Jace turned around to find Aline smiling at him happily

"Hey, You enjoying yourself?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms

"I am now, I was hoping we could dance" Jace sighed

"I've just got to do something first. I'll be back in a minute" Aline forced the smile that was beginning to falter as he walked away.

"Did you know she's taking missions on her own!" Isabelle poked Alec in the chest angrily

"She's your Parabatai didn't you feel it?" Alec said.

"Of course I've felt I but I assumed it was to do with her training. She's not safe out there on her own, Not with him-"

"Whose not safe out where?" Jace said as he stepped up behind Isabelle.

"Oh nothing, We're just talking about a movie we've been watching" Jace rolled his eyes

"Okay then.. Have you seen Clary? I thought she'd be here" Alec looked at Jace annoyed

"Are you serious? Did you expect her to come and watch you play happy families with your new fiancée?" His words stung, Alec had never spoken to Jace like that before

"Maybe you should ask the inquisitor where she is; He's got her running these top secret missions on her brother" Isabelle said.

"Izzy!" Alec snapped.

"What? That's dangerous, She'll get herself killed" Jace said.

"Well it's nothing to do with you is it, You didn't want her anymore." Isabelle's words were cold.

After much persuasion Isabelle and Alec told him where Clary lived, He managed to slip out of the party without a guest asking where the groom to be had disappeared.

* * *

He watched from the distance as she laid with her head in Armatis' lap crying softly; He wanted to be the one soothing her but he remembered it was him who caused her pain in the first place.

"Momma" a voice so clear.

"Momma" Clary sat up quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks and plastered on a fake smile

"I'm here Max" A little boy with blonde hair shot through the door and into Clary's arms

"I had a bad dream again" he sobbed into her shoulder.

Clary held him tightly nestled in her arms "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here now" Armatis stood from the steps gently resting a reassuring hand on Clary's shoulder before walking away.

Jace felt his throat tighten as he watched her with the small child expecting a husband or boyfriend to come out of the door to help her comfort their child.

"Tell Me about your dream" She said stroking his hair out of his eyes

"The black eyes again, He said he was coming for me" Clary took a deep breath looking at the stars

"Nobody will take you, I won't let them" Clary kissed his head stroking his face allowing him to feel safe in her arms to fall back to sleep.

"I know you're there Jace. I can smell your aftershave" Jace walked toward her watching as she held the child in her arms

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be enjoying your engagement party?" Jace shrugged "I never knew you were a mother. Isabelle never said-"

"Because I told her not to tell you. Is that all you came for?" Jace shook his head stepping closer.

"Is he… Mine?" He questioned looking down at the small child, so beautifully nestled in her arms.

"Do you really need to ask that question? I can see the shock in your eyes and I know that the realization is there, you know he's yours" She said before pressing her lips to her sons forehead.

"I didn't know.. I never would have…" Clary rolled her eyes as she tried to lift herself up with her son in her arms.

"If you really loved me a child would never have made you stay; You would have stayed just because you wanted too" Clary looked at him carefully as she walked into her house closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jace walked back to the party confused and uncertain of what he really wanted, He'd never been in love like he had with Clary; She always challenged him especially when they worked together.

She had his back and he had hers it was how they survived so long.

His heart felt heavy when he thought of his son, the small boy she'd named after his surrogate brother, the one her own brother murdered.

His father had always been distant through his life resorting to the Lightwoods taking him in when they moved to the New York Institute.

He didn't want that for his own son, He deserved a father that wanted to be in his life and teach him about their life.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Jace looked up to find Aline smiling brightly reaching out for his arm dragging him with her.

Patrick Penhallow stood with his arm delicately wrapped around his wife Jia's waist talking with Stephen Herondale and Celine Herondale laughing at something Jia had said.

"Mom, Dad. Jace and I have some news" Celine's eyes widened

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Patrick joked.

Aline chuckled glancing at Jace "Not yet but maybe in the next year or so" Jace faked a smile nodding at her as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We've been talking about our married name. Jace has decided to take our surname; I hope that's alright." Aline smiled glancing to her new mother and father in law.

Stephen's expression was unreadable as he nodded "Sorry you'll need to excuse me and my wife for a moment" gently resting his hand on Celine's lower back he maneuvered out of the crowd to a secluded spot in the distance.

"Did he talk to you about the name?" Stephen questioned his wife softly

"No. He's not said anything, Do you think it's something too do with Clary?" Stephen sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Of course it does, Everything that boy does revolves around that girl. He's got a son that he doesn't even know exists" Jace came into view

"So you knew about my son? Neither one of you telling me" Jace stepped closer to his parents,

"I wanted to tell you Sweetheart but Clary thought it was best you didn't know. You're happy again with Aline, you're getting married again" Jace laughed dryly at his mothers words

"You think I'm happy? You think this whole charade is my happiness. I divorced my wife because her brother controlled me resulting in me nearly killing her and the only way I could protect her was letting her go. I miss her Mom!" Celine stepped toward her son reaching out gently pulling him towards her

"I'm so sorry darling." Jace let his head fall on his mothers shoulder as the tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Clary pulled on a warm jumper and slipped her feet into her boots as she fastened Max' coat.

As much as she tried avoiding town for the night she knew that the noise would keep Max awake for the rest of the night and Armatis' was more than likely already asleep so she opted to meet her friends and let Max enjoy the fireworks.

Walking through the crowd's of people that had once been standing in the town celebrating her wedding day, She smiled softly guiding max through the crowd until she found Izzy waving at a distance

"Why are you here Clary?" Clary spun around to find Aline looking curiously at her

"I came to meet Izzy and Alec.." Aline shock her head

"No! I mean why are you here in Idris; I thought the news of our engagement would have sent you running for New York" Clary laughed humorlessly

"You think marrying Jace Herondale is all it's cracked up to be? Wait till he's out all night while you wait home for him hoping that he's safe. Or looking at him while he breaks your heart because he doesn't want too hurt you. Believe me Aline, I'm not here to destroy your happily ever after; I'm here to meet my friends and let my son enjoy the fireworks" Aline stood with her mouth a gap watching as Clary made her way to her friends and her son.

"What was that all about?" Izzy questioned looking back at Aline.

"Nothing, She just wanted too say hello" Isabelle nodded letting it go.

"Uncle Alec, Shoulders?" Max said holding his arms up to Alec smiling brightly.

Alec crouched down lifting the small boy onto his shoulders as the crowd cheered and the fireworks began.

Clary's eyes fell on Jace as he had his arm wrapped around Aline's shoulder holding her tightly against him laughing as the fireworks shattered into the sky. Seeing him so near but yet so far broke her heart even more than it had the first time he left her.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, Please leave Feedback, it Helps to know what you guys might like me to add in to the story. **

**A/N: Okay so this is my first real Clace fic. If at any time you guys get confused on anything just inbox me and i'll explain. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i am surprised by the amount of Follows and Favorites i've received on just the first Chapter.**

** Thank you all of you,it's very much appreciated. **

**I love the reviews too, it's a little difficult relying to guest accounts so i just wanted to say thank you all of you. **

**Reply too Guest James: In the books Max Lightwood. Isabelle and Alec's younger brother is like a brother too Jace, so instead of adoptive brother i've called him a surrogate brother because in this story his mother and father are alive. I will be calling Clary's brother both Jonathan and Sebastian. Hope that's cleared it for you :) **

* * *

Clary woke up with Max sprawled out in her bed and the smell of burning food.

Running down the stairs she found Isabelle and Alec in the kitchen fighting a battle against the oven

"Izzy, you can't cook. Hand it over" Alec moaned as he tried to take the spatula from his sister

"What on earth!" Clary shouted grabbing the attention from the Lightwood siblings

"Clary, You scared me" Izzy said dropping thew spatula and resting her hand on her heart.

"What have you done too my kitchen?" Clary rested her hands on her hips waiting for an answer

both Alec and Izzy pointed to each other ready to blame each other.

"Who wants Bagels?" Looking towards the door they watched as Simon walked into the house holding a bag from the bakery.

"I couldn't sleep so I went and got you all some breakfast, The towns people are really nice about the whole Daylighter thing" Clary laughed

"Thanks Simon. You two clean up my kitchen while I eat my breakfast and catch up with Simon"

the siblings groaned as the began to clean the burnt toast and bacon

"This is all your fault" Isabelle shoved Alec aside as she reached under the sink for the bleach

"Well if you didn't insist on burning food then I wouldn't have come in to stop you" He groaned.

Clary and Simon sat on the couch as Clary sat eating "You got enough blood supply with you?" She questioned as she took a large bite from her bagel

"Yeah. Izzy helped me fill all the containers with enough animal blood to last the next three weeks, It's really nice being here again. Seeing you" Clary smiled

"It's good seeing you all too. I don't think I would have coped if you weren't here" Simon gently rested his hand on her shoulder supportively

"You'll get through it Fray. You always do" Clary shook her head

"Oh I don't mean that; I mean with the two kids in the kitchen. I dreaded it" Clary looked at the clock above her fire place reading 8 O'clock.

"Shoot. Alec, We're late" Alec rushed from the kitchen and up the stairs behind Clary.

* * *

Once Clary was dressed she rushed down stairs finding Max eating a bowl of cereal with Simon and Isabelle on the couch

"I don't mean to be a pain but could you watch him until I get Armatis too collect him" Isabelle rolled her eyes

"Don't worry about Armatis, Simon and I can spend the day with him. It would be nice to catch up with our favourite nephew.." Max giggled

"But I'm your only nephew aunt Izzy" Isabelle ruffled his hair chuckling

"So you are squirt, what shall we do today?"

"Park" he bounced almost spilling his cereal over his lap.

"Thanks Iz. I'll see you all later" Quickly ducking to Max' level she pressed her lips to his forehead

"Behave please. No running off" Max nodded waving his mom and uncle off.

* * *

Clary was engrossed in one of her latest runes when she spotted Celine Herondale at the door

"Excuse me class. Practice the runes we've done so far, I'll be back in a moment" Clary opened the door onto the corridor

"Hi Celine. What can I do for you?" Celine smiled politely at her ex daughter in law

"I wanted to know if Max could come round for dinner this evening, I know we agreed on not letting Jace know the truth but now he knows" Clary bit her lip

"I'm not sure. You know usually I don't mind but he's been having those dreams again and I'm worried about him" Celine nodded

"I just thought it would be a great idea for Jace to get too know his son. Max deserves too know his father" Clary groaned

"Fine. But please have him home for six o'clock. It's his bed time" Celine beamed

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll pick him up from Armatis house?" Clary shook her head

"He's home with Isabelle and Simon today." Celine nodded

"I'll let you get back to your work. Thank you Clary"

Clary sighed, hoping pushing Max too far wouldn't cause his dreams too spiral.

* * *

Jace arrived at his parent's like his mother had asked earlier that morning,

Walking through the door he heard the melodic sound of a Childs laughter

"Grandpa stop" He giggled.

Walking into the lounge Jace watched as his father sat on the floor holding Max in his arms tickling his waist

"Son. Your mother is expecting you. She's in the kitchen." Jace nodded walking through to the kitchen

"There you are, Were is Aline? I thought she was coming too dinner with you" Jace shook his head

"No. She had a dress fitting, Why is Max here?" Celine smiled

"We usually have him on a Thursday but I thought we could have him for dinner tonight. Clary agreed too it and we both feel you deserve a chance to bond with your son" Jace grinned kissing his mother on her cheek

"Thanks Mom" Max and Stephen came rushing into the kitchen giggling

"Nanna Save me please. Grandpa going to eat me" Stephen held his arms out in front of him groaning like a zombie

"Stephen Don't scare him. Clary said it's got worse" Stephen's arms fell to the side abruptly

"What's got worse?" Jace asked his parent's confused.

"Come on Max. Nanna has got to have a serious talk and you know what they're like-"

"Blah Blah Blah" Max giggled following Stephen out of the kitchen.

"Since he turned two he's been having nightmares, He used to see black eyes, it's scared him ever since but last year he started hearing voices with the eyes and now it's more frequent." Jace slammed his hand on the counter

"Why didn't she tell me?" Celine moved towards her son resting a hand on his shoulder

"You aren't married anymore sweetheart. She's always dealt with these things alone." Jace groaned

"If I'd know I would have been here. I would have protected him" Celine rested her hand over Jace's

"You're here now, Spend some time with him and get to know him. You want to protect him then show him that he can trust you" Jace nodded a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Jace sat with his father and Son putting a jigsaw together "What else do you want too do Max?" Jace asked the boy once they'd finished the last puzzle

"I like zooming around like I'm an aeroplane but Nanna says no." Jace chuckled ruffling the boys hair gently

"Well I've got just the lace to play aeroplanes" Jace stood from the floor holding his hand out for Max smiling as they walked towards the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Celine said looking at the pair.

"We're going into the back garden too play aeroplanes. Call us when dinner is ready" Jace pulled open the kitchen door wondering into the garden with Max rushing past him with his arms out stretched.

* * *

A knock at the door stopped Celine from admiring her two boys, walking towards the door she found the door wide open with Clary and Aline stood side by side

"I used my key sorry. I didn't know you had company, I'll grab Max and get home" Clary rushed forward.

Celine reached her had up halting her "No, We didn't have any guests the only person here was supposed to be Jace who is right now playing in the garden with Max." Clary nodded

"Aline can I help?" Celine questioned the young girl standing in the door way

"I was hoping to see Jace. I had a dress fitting and promised to let him know how it went" Celine nodded

"Clary could you please go and fetch Jace for me" Clary nodded walking through the house and out the back door

"Mommy" Max called loudly as he zoomed towards her with Jace hot on his tail

"Hey sweetheart. You being good?" Max nodded before heading of around the garden again leaving the two facing each other

Jace leaned down speaking in a hushed tone "Why didn't you tell me about Max having nightmares?" Clary sighed

"Your future bride is inside" Jace looked up to the kitchen window spotting Aline watching through the window.

* * *

Jace walked into the kitchen smiling at Aline "Hey. I thought you had a dress fitting?" Aline smiled softly nodding

"I did, It's finished now so I thought maybe I could spend some time with you" Jace looked at his mother then outside at his son and Clary.

"I'm really sorry. I want too spend time with Max. Get know him" Aline's smile faltered

"You mean spend time with your family. She's your ex Wife for a reason Jace" Aline stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Jace's eyes watching Clary and Max as they played in the garden together

"You need to decide what you want before your wedding" Jace straightened up turning to his mother

"What do you-" Celine rolled her eyes at him

"Do you honestly believe you're fooling anybody? The way you look at her is enough for anybody too know that you still love her. If you love her then fight for her but don't string Aline along; It isn't fair to either of them" Jace sighed

"I can't get close to her again, I can't risk putting them in danger"

Celine stood beside her son gently patting his shoulder

"This life brings risks and Clary knows that more than anybody. Who was it that risked her own life to break her brother's bond with you?"

Jace looked out the window smiling as both Clary and Max looked towards him smiling. "Go be with your family"

* * *

Jace and Clary sat on a log at the top of the garden watching as Max swung on the swing set Stephen had installed for him the year before.

"Does he know who I am?" Jace asked her curiously.

"Yes. He has several photos of you in his bedroom, You've always been a part of his life Jace." Jace rubbed his forehead, pushing the hair in his face back

"But I know nothing about him, I've got this beautiful little boy standing in front of me yet I know absolutely nothing about him"

Clary rested her hand on his

"You will learn it all. You stay around and you'll find out everything about him"

Jace gently brushed her fingers with his thumb

"I am sorry about everything. If I could take it back I would" Clary pulled her hand back

"It wouldn't have changed a thing, You would still have walked away for him. You wouldn't risk his life with Sebastian" Jace nodded sadly

"As much as I hate you for walking away, I understand why you did it" Clary stood from the log towards Max

"Come on Sweetheart, Lets get you washed and ready for dinner. I wonder if Nanna has made her special pie for pudding" Clary chuckled as she watched Max run towards the house

"You coming?" she called back to Jace catching him deep in thought.

* * *

Arriving home Clary found Isabelle and Simon cuddled up on the couch sleeping soundly together, Silently she crept to the end of the couch grabbing a large blanket and throwing it over the pair.

Clary reached out her hand for Max pulling him towards the stairs as the both made their way to his bedroom to settle him for the night.

Opening the door Clary gasped

"By the Angel Jace" Jace chuckled standing from the bed

"I had to make sure you got home safely and I was hoping maybe Max would be okay if I read him a bed time story tonight?" Max beamed at his father

"Yes please Daddy. Can we read Jack and the Beanstalk"

Jace's eyes filled with water as his words got caught in his throat the sound of the word Daddy falling from Max' mouth filled him with a happiness he'd never felt before

"Welcome to parenthood" Clary chuckled leaving the pair as Jace climbed back onto the bed with Max.

* * *

Walking down the stairs Clary noticed a folded piece of paper on her coffee table, lifting it in her hands she opened it gazing at the words that stuck out on the page

_**We**__**'**__**ve found him. You need to prepare, leaving tomorrow.**_

Clary sighed deeply.

Nudging Isabelle awake she handed her the note "What does this mean?" she questioned her groggily

"It means I've got too leave tomorrow to find Sebastian"

Isabelle shot up

"What about Max? Who'll have him?"

"Armatis or his grandparents. They usually have him while I'm gone"

"Gone where?" Jace stood at the bottom of her stairs watching the girls as the spoke.

"I've got a mission to find my brother and I have to leave tomorrow." Jace rubbed the back of his neck roughly

"I'm coming with you" He said abruptly

"No. You've got Aline" Jace shook his head

"He hurt me too Clary, He destroyed my life, I want too destroy his" Clary nodded looking at Isabelle

"I've got weapons in the basement, We'll arrange them tonight" both Jace and Isabelle nodded following behind her.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading. I'll be grateful for some feedback.**

**A/N: Okay! So this chapter kind of slid down hill a little for me, I don't know if i liked it as much as the first chapter but it was all kind of leading to the last part, I'd written something completely different before scraping it for this. I just hope everybody liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all.**

**I just want to once again say thank you for taking the time to read this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Clary paced the large hotel room twiddling a pocket knife in her hand flipping it open and closed

"We'll find him Clary. He can't be far" Isabelle said from the table where she began cleaning one of her blades.

Clary shook her head "No. Brother Zachariah would have contacted me somehow; He said he'd always follow mine and my brothers movements" Jace and Alec both looked at her.

Alec was faster as he strode to her pulling her into his arms "It'll be Okay. If we hear nothing by tomorrow we'll start searching the area ourselves" Clary nodded holding onto him tightly.

Jace watched them from the corner of the room, He couldn't deny the surge of jealousy pulsing through his body; She was his even if she wasn't.

"You're jealous of the bond they share" Jace looked up from his bed

"I'm not jealous, They can do what they want" Isabelle chuckled

"Are you really going to sit there and suggest Alec would ever touch Clary in any way other than brotherly? Four years, Four years my brother and my Parabatai have been living in Idris. They were both recovering from a broken heart. He watched Magnus walk away just like she watched you leave her.."

"I didn't leave, She walked out" Isabelle laughed humorlessly

"She walked away because you didn't fight for her. You took the easy way out and let Sebastian have that hold over you.. You didn't fight" Without another word Isabelle left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Still no word came from the Inquisitor or Brother Zachariah, It was worrying Clary

"We should call Magnus, He could help" Isabelle pointed out earning a death glare from Alec.

The darkness had come and the night heated up, Clary laid on the couch wrapped in a small blanket.

"I'm going to bed" Isabelle yawned walking into the room she was using.

Alec followed before turning back to find Jace looking out of the window, one arm across his stomach resting his elbow on top while playing with his lip

"You okay?" Jace turned to look at his friend nodding his head before turning his attention back to the night sky.

* * *

"What time is it?" Clary questioned as she rubbed her eyes

"three am." Her eyes watched Jace as he looked out of the window

"You not sleep?" He shook his head

"I don't sleep much these days, Ever since…"

"Since my brother used your dark side" Clary stood from the chair to stand beside him

"It's okay too sleep you know, It might even be good for you" Jace shook his head

"I can't because if I do he might take control and I won't be myself and I can't be that me again. I need to be the real me standing in front of you" Clary smiled lightly

"I'll stay by your side all night, I wont let him take control" Jace rested his hand on her cheek "

You wanna come into my bedroom, get some proper sleep?" Clary nodded resting her hand in Jace's open palm following him into his room.

Resting on the bed side by side without touching was torturous for the pair of them, they each wanted to hold each other.

"You Okay?" He whispered softly his breathe licking at her shoulder

"Yeah" She sighed rolling back on to her side before bolting up right

"No, I'm not okay. I'm in the same bed with my ex husband whose getting married to another woman, How can I be alright?"

Jace sat u beside her stroking the hair from her face

"I miss you" He breathed. Clary shook her head and rubbed her tired eyes

"I'm going back to my room, I can't lay here next to you and not touch you; Not feel your hand in my hair or our legs tangled within each other. I should hate you, I should really hate you but I can't" Taking a deep breath she caught Jace laughing.

"What's so funny!" She yelled angrily

"You. You miss me but you're afraid to admit it. I would leave her for you in a heartbeat Clary, You're everything I'd ever wanted in my life but the fear of him killing you… It kills me"

Clary's eyes filled with tears watching as he stood from the bed and in front of her,

Gently resting his hands on either side of her face wiping the tears away with his thumb

"I'd do anything if it meant I could be with you again but-"

"Sebastian needs to die first" Jace nodded resting his forehead against hers

"Don't give up on me Clary" She shook her head pulling away from him

"I can't do this now. I'm going to my room" Turning away from him she opened the door.

* * *

Walking into her room she searched for a piece of paper and a pen.

_Magnus, _

_No Word from Brother Zachariah_

_Have you heard anything?_

_Clary_

Folding the paper Clary drew the rune for fire in the corner watching as the paper turned to dust hoping Magnus received it.

She paced the room unable to sleep, She waited and waited in hopes something would happen but nothing.

Falling onto the bed she let exhaustion take her. She felt like she was falling, like she was somewhere else, the smell of blood and sweat drifted in the air

"Help me" A tortured voice begged as she let her feet carry her.

She suddenly stopped outside a large black door

"Mommy. Mommy where am I?" Clary's throat tightened as she looked inside the room.

Her son sat on the floor huddled in a corner crying for her, his eyes as black as coal.

* * *

Clary bolted up right tears streaming down her cheeks, when she took in her surroundings properly she noticed the tanned figure at the end of her bed.

"How?" She questioned as she wiped her eyes with the duvet cover.

"I contacted Alec after you sent me the message. I don't want you to panic but I think you should know. There's been breech in Alicante" A fresh round of sobs raked at her chest

"No. Max is he safe? I can't loose him" Magnus rested a hand on her knee patting her gently

"Simon is protecting him He's hidden him in the house, Your hideout should keep them hidden until we get there at least" Clary shock her head

"No. I think Sebastian has been digging in Max' mind while he's asleep. Like Lilith did with Jace before she possessed him" Magnus stood from the bed heading towards the bedroom door to alert the others

"Get ready quick, We need to get back now" Clary jumped out of bed throwing on her hunter clothes before joining the others in the lounge.

* * *

"Wasn't he spelled against Demons when he was born?" Jace said his face red with anger as he shouted at Clary

"Of course he was, The Shadow Hunter life was never hidden from him." Magnus and Alec both looked at Clary knowingly

"Tell him Clary or I will" Magnus threatened.

Jace's eyes darted between them all curiously

"What aren't you telling me?"

Clary stepped towards the window peering outside frightened to explain the extent of Max' life.

His reflection appeared behind hers as she took a deep breath "There's a reason why Sebastian can get into Max' head. You weren't the only person bound to him"

Jace's eyes widened as a sickening feeling surged through him "How is he bound to him? How is my son bound to that monster?"

Alec moved to stand behind Clary resting his arms on her shoulder firmly

"Tell him." his whispered low enough only she could hear.

"I can't" she cried

"Yes you can. I'm right beside you" Clary nodded turning to face Jace, Isabelle and Magnus.

"We were with Sebastian again, You were bound again but this time you were my husband not that teenage boy I'd fallen in love with. You were my husband Jace and he would have known, He would have known if I wasn't serious about his plans" Jace looked away like the sight of her made him physically sick

"It wasn't her fault Jace"

"Whose fault is it then?" He roared.

"It is my fault because I let him touch me. I let the other you touch me in ways he never should have. You were my husband Jace, I was bound to you no matter what you it was; I tried avoiding it for days feigning illness or some stupid reason not to let him touch me but-"

"You couldn't resist his charm any longer? What? What made you sleep with him?"

Clary felt her body weaken but Alec held her tighter, held her up because that's what he did, He carried her when she fell

He supported her through her hard times.

"You, I did it for you. I wanted to save you and I thought maybe in that moment you'd come back to me. I thought I could save you" Jace's eyes softened as he watched her crumble in Alec's arms.

"She's too weak. She needs to rest. She can't fight him like this" Isabelle said coming to her side

"She has no choice, If she doesn't get back soon then he'll have won. Sebastian would have destroyed her"

Clary lifted herself from the ground wiping her tear stained face

"I'm ready, I'm always ready" Isabelle wasn't leased but allowed it for Max and Simon' sake.

Clary pulled her stele from her pocket and began drawing a portal rune of the wall to travel home.

* * *

Arriving home the streets where filled with bodies, demon and shadow hunters, it was a scene from a horror movie but Clary couldn't stop.

She wanted to help these people but she couldn't stop. "

I'm scared" She whispered to Alec as they neared her house, The lights were on but no sound was coming from the small house on the corner.

It was too quite. "I'll go first" Jace said stepping on the porch first.

"Hello Brother. I see you brought my sister home" Clary's eyes widened as Sebastian came into view.

"No, You can't take him please" She pleaded.

Sebastian watched her amused "I only came to collect what is mine" Jace stood closer, fiercer

"He's my son! I don't care what version of me it was that gave Clary that child but he's mine. It's my blood that runs through his veins" Sebastian smirked

"Oh but he's mine now" The adrenalin pulsed through Clary's veins as she pushed her brother away and into her house, It was torn apart; every inch of her home had been destroyed.

Finding the room Magnus had mentioned in her basement she sobbed as she found nothing but Simon out cold on the floor and Max' comic books.

"My baby" she sobbed grabbing his comics in her arms clinging to them with all her strength as she rocked back and forth.

"He's taken my baby" Jace didn't think twice, he was behind her holding her in his arms tighter than he'd held her before

"We will get him back. I swear on the Angel that I will find him and I will destroy Sebastian for what he's done to us" Clary nodded in his arms twisting to rest her head on his chest as his hand stroked her red hair.

He needed to do something, anything to save their son.

* * *

**Feedback welcome!**

**A/N: Okay. this has gone a little off key but it's getting there. Next chapter will be about saving Max with help from fellow shadow hunters. (Aline included) She'll learn the true paternity of Max and watch as Jace fights to protect Clary and Max. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All! **

**Thank you once again for the Follows/Favorites and Reviews! **

**I just want to say each of your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clary couldn't rest, she wouldn't stop searching for anything that lead her to Max.

A meeting had been called for all the adult Nephilim still standing after the breech, Clary watched from afar as the Inquisitor Robert Lightwood stood beside his wife and last remaining children,

She felt distant from everybody in the room with the exception of Alec and Amatis, her eyes drifting between the crowd until she spotted Jace.

His hand tangled with Aline's as she sobbed for fellow shadow hunters.

"We've brought you here tonight because despite the death among us; A child was kidnapped by Valentine's son. His own Nephew!" gasps sounded through out the room as people looked towards Stephen, Celine and Clary sympathetically.

Clary couldn't take the looks from people she'd hardly said a word, She ran from the room as fast as her feet would carry her until she stopped at a pillar outside bringing up the contents of her stomach.

* * *

"You don't look so good. You want me to take you home?" Clary looked up to find Simon; his face pale and his eyes dark from not feeding.

He reached out for her arm "I don't need your help" She retorted angrily pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry Fray. I wish I could-" Clary raised her hand glaring at him

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. You let them take my baby, the only good thing in my life. You're a vampire!" She fell to the floor in a crumpled state.

Simon didn't listen to her angry words as he sat beside her pulling her into his arms,

She fought it, scratching at his neck and screaming but he held her tightly not willing to let her go.

* * *

Aline stood with Jace and their parents talking about the previous events.

"Why would he want a child, Clarissa must be distraught. How are you feeling?" Jai spoke softly gently resting a hand on Celine's arm supportively

"I'm sure He'll be found by the Clave." Aline spoke up looking at them all

"I will kill him myself if he hurts him" Jace said abruptly.

Aline glared at him as she grabbed hold of his arm dragging him out of hearing distant from their parents.

"What is your problem? First you disappear for some unknown reason and then return after Jonathan had destroyed the demon towers" Jace shock his head

"don't worry about it" he said his eyes searching the room for her.

"Is it Clary? You've barely said a word since you saw her at your parents house with that child-" Her mind finally processed it.

"You're his father? You're Max' father" Her had flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears

"I only found out when I saw her the night of our engagement."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were partners?" Jace looked at her but the image of the stubborn red head filled his mind

_"I thought we were partners? We're a team remember that"_

Jace pulled away from Aline

"I'll see you later, I got to get out of here" Aline's face grew angry

"You mean to her? You need to see if she's okay?" Jace glared at her angrily

"Yes! I'm going to see her because despite everything going on in my life she's just discovered her son was taken by her twisted brother! She's destroyed and she needs her friends right now"

Aline sighed "Okay. I'll come too" She said determined.

Jace simply nodded walking away leaving her in the dust.

* * *

Isabelle, Simon and Alec all sat on the porch listening to Clary's screams and the whooshing of her blade

"She inside?" Jace said stopping in front of his friends, Isabelle looked up nodding.

"She doesn't want to see anybody" Alec said as he rose to his feet ready to stop him.

"I need to speak to her" he said storming past and into the house closing the door behind him.

Isabelle watched as Aline stood in front of the house her arms wrapped around her body tightly

"It'll never work out between you two, As long as there is a breath in Clary's lungs he'll walk on water for her." Isabelle said pitifully.

Aline shook her head "It will work. We'll work. We're both children of the Nephilim. Clary never grew up in Idris like us; she doesn't understand him like I do"

Isabelle stifled her laughter

"If Jace was taken by Jonathan again would you scour the earth for him? Even if he'd killed people?" Aline shrugged her shoulders unsure of her answer.

Isabelle smiled softly "That's why you'll never measure up to her. Clary wouldn't leave a stone unturned until she found him; She would die for him and she almost did"

Aline didn't say another word as she continued to stand outside and wait for Jace.

* * *

Jace followed the noise down to the basement where he found Clary wielding a blade slicing the air and moving her feet

"Go away Jace" Jace continued to watch her, the tears still evident in her eyes

"When are we going to find him?" He said watching as she dropped the blade on the floor

"I don't know, I want to find Max desperately but finding Sebastian is never easy" He could see it in that moment her strength disappeared replacing a child like Clary desperate and scared

"I've got you" He said stepping towards her wrapping his arms around her while she cried

"How can we find him? There aren't any leads" Jace placed his warm lips against her forehead.

"We're children of the Nephilim, I'm sure we'll find something maybe even the down worlders can help too." Clary nodded

"I hope so" Her mind drifted to Simon and the blame she'd placed on his shoulders, He was her best friend but blaming him for her son's kidnap was low even for her; She knew in her heart Simon would put himself in front of a bullet even if it meant saving Max.

"Simon. I told him to leave me alone; I said it was his fault" guilt filling her thoughts

"He's still here, As much as he loves Izzy, I think he's here for you. He's your best Friend Clary; He'll take whatever you throw at him" Clary pulled away from him standing up and wiping her face.

"I need to do something, I need to find him, Track him somehow" The wheels turned in Jace's head

"What if we track Max with a tracking rune? Maybe use something from his room?" Clary nodded

"I've got a photo of you that he sleeps with and he has a teddy bear Alec brought him back from New York on his last visit; they're both close to his heart but-"

Jace looked at Clary mystified "What is it?"

"What If he's got Demon blood in him? Can we track him?" Jace strode towards her taking her face in his hands

"I'll search to the end of the earth for him whether demon blood runs through his veins or not! He's our son Clary and I'm not giving up on him" Clary nodded against his hands a small smile toying on her lips

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you didn't know about Max before"

Jace smiled back at her

"Well I'm here now" He replied.

* * *

Izzy, Alec and Simon cleaned the house while Jace and Clary drew the Tracking rune on each other with Aline watching them closely.

They waited for a hint that the rune worked but all Clary got a glimpse of was a blue bedroom with children's toys on the floor before her vision blurred and the blue turned black and the toys turned to stone.

"The teddy didn't do much, Maybe the connection isn't strong enough" She said placing the bear on the table

"The photo didn't do anything" Jace sighed placing the picture beside the bear.

"Maybe the Clave can help?" Aline spoke up from the corner of the room where she stood.

"No. If they get involved and it is revealed Max has demon blood in his veins they'll destroy him too" Jace said softly not taking his eyes from Clary's shaking hands.

"What about this?"

Izzy held the framed photograph of Max and Alec on the field by Lake Lynn, they'd gone for a picnic and Max wanted to play football until he accidentally kicked his ball into Lake Lynn.

"Try the tracking rune on Alec, It might work on him because he has a strong bond with him" Izzy nodded as Alec stood in front of her holding the frame in his hands.

Once Isabelle had finished drawing the rune Alec's eyes glazed over as he began to speak

"He's in a blue room, He's crying for Clary. He's huddled in the corner beside the bed, He's scared" Clary swiftly stood from her seat ands rushed outside.

* * *

"Clary, I'm sorry" without warning Clary launched herself at him, embracing him tightly

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't your fault" she sobbed against he chest.

"I'll speak to Raphael and see if the Children of the Night can help; Maybe someone's seen your brother" Clary nodded against his chest.

"I'm scared, What if he hurts him?"

"I don't think Sebastian wants to hurt him, I think he needs something from him" Even that worried Clary.

What could Max have that Sebastian might need? Nothing! Clary thought to herself.

"Have you fed?" She questioned pulling away from her best friend.

"Yeah, Izzy fetched me some blood last night" Clary nodded

"Glad somebody's taking care of you" she smiled.

"Alec's found him" Isabelle said rushing through the door to face the pair

"What? Where?"

"The Seely Queen is helping him, She found him somewhere to hid out"

Clary's tears suddenly disappeared as anger came to the surface

"I'm going to kill her myself" Clary growled angrily as she stormed into the house.

"I take it you two made up" Izzy beamed at her lover

"Yeah, I think she's just so distraught by Max she needed someone to blame" Izzy strode forward wrapping her arms around him tightly

"I love you Simon Lewis" she glowed brightly.

"And I you Isabelle Lewis" Izzy giggled like a school girl with a crush on the popular boy everybody wanted

"There goes our plan to tell them all that we eloped while in France" Simon smiled at his wife brushing the hair from her face

"Once we find Max we'll tell them and have a big party" Isabelle nodded gratefully at her new Husband.

* * *

"They're in New York. I think he's waiting for you both to join him" Alec said looking towards Clary and Jace.

Aline looked at the pair as Isabelle's words filled her head

_"If Jace was taken by Jonathan again would you scour the earth for him? Even if he'd killed people?"_

She knew the answer without saying it but she wouldn't give up on him, not while they were still together.

"I'm coming too" Aline said hastily.

Jace and Clary looked at her confused and concerned

"Are you sure? He could kill you; If he hurt you-" Jace began to say but Aline rested her hands on wither side of his cheeks

"I'll be okay. We'll find Max and we'll get married once its all over"

Jace nodded not willing to look at Clary in case he caught her crying and wanted to comfort her.

* * *

Clary had already left the room followed by Alec

"I'll call Magnus and see if he can get some help ready in New York for us" Alec said.

"Have you spoken about the break up yet?" Clary questioned him as she began gathering weapons.

"No, I think we're avoiding the subject, I know he's not seeing anybody else though. He told me he missed me"

Clary lifted her head smiling at her friend

"I think you too should give it another chance. Maybe you could make it work this time" Alec shock his head

"I doubt it, We failed the last time because of my jealousy and wanting to take his immortality"

"He loves you and maybe he misses you as much as you miss him"

Alec shrugged his shoulders as he began to pack his own bag ready for New York.

"I'll tell him if you tell Jace" Alec goaded her with a knowing smile.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**

**A/N: So, New York here they come, Sorry if Aline sounds like the annoying clingy girlfriend but i really want her to feel uncomfortable with the new situation but also trying to mark her territory so Clary doesn't think she can take him back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody. **

**Just have to say thank you so much for reading this story.**

**I'm so delighted that you all enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it, All the reviewers i am so grateful that you take the time to send encouraging words and though i can't rely to most of you i'd like to say thank you for sticking around :D **

**Then to all the followers and Faves. Thank you too i'm so grateful that you find this story good enough to follow or favorite :D**

**So this has taken me a little longer than i thought, I've been attempting to write all week but every time i get close either one of my kids wake up or i'm falling asleep and i didn't want you to get a crap chapter because i'm half asleep and taking no notice because if i did you'd probably have half a vampire Diaries and TMI chapter going on lol. **

_Spoiler Scene_

**I just hope you enjoy this chapter. I've added a little **_The Infernal Device_** info during the Aline scene, I must say i myself haven't read all those books yet but i read the Shadow Hunter Wiki for my info .**

_Laura_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Arriving in the institute library Clary felt home, She'd spent most of her teenage years once she'd learned the truth about the Shadow world sitting with her nose fixed in the countless books that lined this very room.

Hodge would sit in his chair drinking a cup of tea while reading a book of his own.

"I'll go see if Mom's home yet" Isabelle said rushing through the doors of the library.

Clary didn't wait for the others as she wondered off through the institute.

"Clary" The voice sounded familiar to her, She'd not heard it in such a long time but she missed it

"Mom" She said raising her head to see her Mom and Luke stood together.

Clary never hugged her mother much, She'd always been distant but right now above anybody else she needed her mother to make her feel better.

"It's okay Sweetheart. We'll find him" Clary didn't say a word as she let the tears flow from her eyes onto her mothers shirt.

* * *

"The Seelie queen won't help us, Not if she's switched sides." Alec said as they all sat on the library floor trying to decide what course of action to take to find Max and Sebastian.

"She'll side with whatever side will win; She's always about her own interests as long as the fairies aren't involved" Jace replied.

"No. We can't communicate with her; I'll contact him myself. He wants us to join him but what if I join him alone?" Clary said looking at her friends cautiously.

Jace stood up shaking his head as he moved across the room

"No! You aren't going with him, I won't be able to find you if he's got you" His eyes fierce as he looked at Clary

"I can handle myself now Jace. This is what I do, I've been searching for him for years; hoping that I'll get my chance to destroy him" Clary rose from the floor making her way towards the library entrance

"Tell Simon I'll see him when I'm back" She said turning to face Isabelle before walking through the door.

"We aren't letting her go alone, We need to get as close to him as possible, find a down worlders who'll happily ass on his whereabouts. See if Simon can get in contact with Raphael" Jace said.

"Maybe she can do this Jace, Why won't you just let her try?" Aline spoke u watching as her fiance looked scared.

Turning to face her he bit his lip from saying the harsh words that sat on the edge of his tongue

"I know what he's like and I'm not letting her risk her life alone, He's my son too" Jace stormed out of the room looking for Clary.

* * *

Clary's hand touched the dresser in the bedroom she once called her own.

Everything was where she'd left it accept the photographs that had lined the walls and sat perfectly on the bedside tables

"Thought I'd find you here" Spinning around to face him she offered a small smile

"It's hard to imagine this was once our own piece of heaven, a escape from the outside world but still being able to watch as the sunset" She said her eyes fixed on the door length windows that lead to the balcony.

"I still watch it when I get a free night to myself, one of the second best features of this room" He chuckled nervously as he watched her waltz slowly towards the balcony pulling the doors open taking in the cold air as it kissed her skin.

"I miss the New York air, the noise. Idris is far too quiet" She said quietly as she watched the city that never sleeps.

Closing her eyes she heard words guiding her, telling her what she needed to do so that she could find Max.

Pulling her Steele free from her pocket she began to imagine the rune imagining a blue Child's room.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to Jace so quietly that he almost missed it.

The soft glow made him rush to the balcony, She was gone.

* * *

Clary stood in the blue Child's room, she'd seen this room before. somewhere deep in her mind.

"Clarissa you made it" Clary looked up to finds Sebastian at the door way wearing a bright cheerful smile on his face

"Yes I made it. Where is my son?" She snapped.

Sebastian's smile never faltered as he called to the side of him, The tiny boy rounded the corner into the room looking at Clary.

"Mommy" he beamed rushing towards her jumping into her arms.

Clary pulled him into her arms holding him as tightly as she could nestling her nose in his hair smelling it.

He still smelled the same; He was still her Max.

"Now would you like a tour of our new home?" Sebastian called out happily.

Reluctantly letting go Clary nodded following her brother and Son through the house, stopping at each room for a moment so Sebastian could explain who slept where.

"You're scared that I've hurt him aren't you?" Sebastian said sitting beside his sister once Max had settled into his bed.

"He's my son Sebastian, I don't want too loose him" Sebastian's smile fell from his lips

"I wouldn't hurt him Clary, He's my Nephew" Clary nodded absently

"You wanted to take Jace from me, You wanted him to kill me" She whispered her memory from the night he'd become bound to her brother

"I didn't want him to hurt you, He wasn't good enough. He would have kept hurting you but he let you go and he's now marrying Aline Penhallow isn't he?" Clary nodded not willing to look at her brother.

"You deserve so much better than him and Max deserves a better father"

Clary stood from the seat beside her brother wrapping her arms around herself tightly

"I'm going to sleep it's been a tiresome day" Sebastian nodded waving his sister off.

Clary walked as fast as her feet would carry her to Max' bedroom, She watched as he slept peacefully, something he hadn't done in two long years.

Slowly she crouched down beside him laying a soft kiss to his forehead "Mommy, When can we go home?" He asked quietly startling her.

"I thought you were sleeping" She smiled stroking his wavy blond locks

"I miss Uncle Alec. I want to go home" His lips quivered as the tears fell from his eyes

"Hey, don't you cry, You've got too be a big strong boy" she whispered hushing her son so Sebastian wouldn't hear them.

"They're all searching for us, Uncle Alec will find you. I promise"

She slid into bed beside him holding him tightly in her arms feeling the comfort of finally having him beside her even if it meant being near her twisted brother.

* * *

Jace watched as Alec drew the tracking rune on him again, this time for Clary.

Anything to find her and bring her home; Bring them both home.

"I've got nothing; Have you tried?" Alec questioned him.

Jace shock his head "No. She doesn't have that bond with me anymore, What about you Iz?"

Izzy shock her head "We may be Parabatai but she has a stronger connection to you or Simon than me"

Jace remembered the photograph in his draw, their happiest time.

A time before Sebastian ruined it all over again

"Wait here" he said to his friends,

his eyes darting to Aline as she stood to the side not really sure how she fitted into all of this.

* * *

Racing into his room, he strode to the dresser opening his t-shirt draw pulling out the framed photograph; Looking it over he saw the ring glistening.

The same ring that she threw back at him when they settled their divorce; He looked deeper into the draw until his fingers grasped the velvet gift bag.

Inside held three rings, two that belonged to her slender thin finger and one that belonged to his own.

He shrugged out of his jacket throwing it onto his bed; rummaging through his pockets to finds his Steele.

Carefully finding a fresh part of unmarked flesh he began drawing the tracking rune on the inside of his arm.

"They got tired of waiting" Jace turned to see Alec watching him carefully as he finished the rune on his arm

"Yeah well. I thought I'd look myself"

Alec didn't say anything as Jace scooped the rings from his dresser and closed his eyes.

"She's with Max" Was all he said before she disappeared

"What're you gonna do? How you going to find them?"

Jace thought back to the Seelie queen and he kept thinking how Sebastian wanted them both.

"I got some business I need to take care off" Jace said rushing past Alec and through his bedroom door.

* * *

Aline sat snuggled into the library chair, she'd always preferred a weapon in her hand but reading a book alone gave her more time to think about Jace and their upcoming Nuptials.

"Good Evening Aline; What are you all huddled up in the library for?"

Maryse asked her as she began pilling up the books that they'd had out earlier that day.

"Just reading" she relied simply.

"I know this must be difficult for you, Watching him run around like a headless chicken for his ex wife and a son he never knew existed" Maryse said as she wondered around the room finding the place for each book.

"I don't know.. Maybe a little. I understand they have a history but who wouldn't tell somebody they have a child? He doesn't deserve that" She huffed closing the book and resting it on her lap.

"I know it must be hard for you to understand Clary's reasoning's for what she did but it was for his protection.. For all of their protection."

"Then why would she move to Idris and let his parent's be in his life? Why not move somewhere Jace wouldn't stumble upon her?"

Maryse slid the last book in its place then strode towards the chair opposite Aline courteously sitting down.

"The Silent brothers wanted to kill Max when he was born. He wasn't well, He kept having violent fits and his eyes would turn black. They believed Clary had fed him demon blood. Stephen and Celine came to Robert leading for him to help them save their grandson"

Maryse pulled a clothe from her pocket gently dabbing at her eyes as she continued

"Robert refused at first because he didn't want the risk of another attack but Stephen said that he once ignored Jace's pleas for help and this child was a mere week old.

Robert was still determined to ignore Stephen until Celine had told him the name of her grandson. A name Clary had given him because Max was somebody she'd loved; She would read with him buy him comics and draw him pictures.

Max loved Clary like he loved Jace, like he'd loved his siblings. Maxwell Stephen Herondale"

Aline watched cautiously as Maryse continued to dab her cheeks wiping away the tears that fell from her sorrow filled eyes.

"But why keep her in Idris? If he was a possible threat?" Aline questioned.

"Brother Zachariah insisted on it. He had always been fond of Clary, He was the one who had insisted on her staying in Idris with Max. He promised to watch over her."

"Why would he? A silent brother go to such lengths to defend her and a child that could possibly have demon blood running through his veins?" Aline asked.

Maryse looked stunned by her words

"James Carstairs, That was once Brother Zachariah's name. He was the Parabatai of William Herondale. Jace's distant relative.

He saved Max because he was a descendant of Williams. Demon blood or not he wouldn't dismiss the Herondale, because William was like his brother just like Alec is to Jace."

Aline nodded uneasily.

"He insisted because he knew Clary would have better protection in Idris than any institute around the world because.. When he was a child when Demons got past the wards in the institute he lived killing his parents and poisoning him.

The rest of his life he'd been trying to find a cure for the demon poison because it became somewhat an addiction that he couldn't break"

Aline snickered

"So basically Max was saved by an ex Shadow hunter junkie?"

Maryse glared at her disappointed

"You lived a sheltered life Aline, you may have been born a shadow hunter but you do not know the true dangers of this life, becoming an Orphan, Loosing a child, becoming a widow or loosing your Parabatai.

I lost my son Aline, I held his lifeless innocent body in my arms because of something Clary had no control over.

A brother she barely knew existed murdered people because of something her father created to destroy downworlders. She saved us all that night do you remember? She changed Valentines name and summoned the Angel Raziel, he killed her father a man she barely knew because he'd destroyed families, people she didn't even know but she risked her own life to save them all.

While you sit there reminiscing this perfect life that you had with a mother and a father just remember James Carstairs had to listen to the demon murder his parents after feeding him demon poison in front of them, that is why he helped Clary because he knew what it felt like to have a disease inside you that you cannot control, a disease that takes over your life"

Aline looked away disgusted with herself

"I'm sorry, I didn't think"

Maryse didn't say a word as she rose from the chair and walked towards the door

"Next time maybe you should find out all the facts"

Maryse said not looking at her as she exited the room.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes to the bright light beaming through the window, looking in her arms she found Max snuggled into her chest, his arms tucked in to her chest under his chin while he slept, like he was guarding something.

Her hand found his hair brushing it away from his cheeky softly, a knock on the door startled her movement as she realised they weren't alone.

He was there.

"Come in" she croaked sleepily.

She watched as his tall slim body walked into the room a small smile on his lis as he watched the scene before him

"I wondered if you'd like anything to eat. You must be hungry after all you didn't really eat last night"

Clary shook her head

"I'm fine, I don't want him to think I left him"

Her eyes drifting back to Max.

"You will be in the kitchen, I'm sure he'll be fine"

He said trying to dismiss her fear.

"If you were a parent you'd understand why I don't want to leave him, He's my child and I thought I wouldn't see him again" She snapped.

Sebastian rose his hands in the air offering a small smile

"Okay, I just thought maybe you were hungry"

"I'm sorry" Clary said quickly as she watched him leave the room.

Clary stood from the bed tiptoeing to the desk across the room hoping to find anything that could help her.

Opening the draw she found not paper but pictures, pulling them free from the draw she placed each photo one at a time on the empty desk.

There were pictures of her wedding day; Jace behind her as his arms circled securely around her waist as the band played.

Then she noticed several images of Max on the field by Lake Lynn with Alec, playing soccer and Alec lifting Max in his arms.

Then the image that stood above all was the day she'd given birth, the gifts surrounding her porch

Alec leaned against the wall beside her front door while Stephen Herondale sat on the porch steps.

She remembered this day because she had both her mother and Celine in the room while Maryse helped deliver the little boy that gave her life a new meaning.

Flipping the picture she saw the words

My protégé' Clary looked at her son realising now that she needed to break free from this house, away from her brother.

* * *

Jace stood waiting.

One hand fiddled with the Steele in his pocket, and the other held the rings, her rings.

He needed anything to find her.

"Jace Herondale. It's such a surprise to see you" Jace spun around to find Kaelie, Meliron and the Seelie Queen.

"I need your help" He said.

The Seelie queen let out a cackle sort of laughter

"You need my help? What do I get for helping you?"

"Look can you help me or not? I know you're working with Jonathan Morgenstern, do you want me to tell the Clave, I'm sure the inquisitor would be pleased to know that the fairy that sits at their table is conspiring with Jonathan Morgenstern" His eyes fell on Meliron

"What do you want?" She said irritated by his presence

"I need to find him, I need to know where you have him holed up. He has my family" This made the Seelie queen laugh

"Your family? The rumour is that you dismissed Clary a few years ago. Now you're engaged to marry somebody new"

Jace was getting annoyed with everybody being in his business, even the downworlders knew he'd left her

"That doesn't matter. I need to find them"

this time Kaelie stepped forward her offering Jace a small smile

"He is staying in a house near Clary's old apartment block. That is all we know" The Seelie queen looked at Jace carefully

"Now we've told you what we know, what will you do about the clave?"

Jace laughed

"We'll have to see if this is the right place, I won't say anything if my family is found safe and well but if you've lied to me. I'll personally kill you all"

With the words out Jace walked away with the information he needed and with a new sense of hope.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**

**A/N: Okay! So i really hope this chapter wasn't that bad. I'm not sure i got all of Jem's information right during the Aline and Maryse scene but i kind of felt like this was needed because Aline has been kind of sounding heartless to Clary's situation. I had my doubts about involving the Fairies but i thought it was needed, I'm just so frustrated i can't seem to write the Jace we know and love, At the moment i see him weak, desperate to finds his family. I'm hoping as it continues i'll be able to reach out and grab him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All. Once Again Thank you! **

**I'm loving all the feedback i've been receiving. **

**Just to point out Aline, is only listed as a main character due to her relationship with Jace, She isn't a main character, she's simply his fiance.**

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jace looked at his surroundings, he was outside an abandoned building that once housed Clary and her mother before Valentine had found them.

He watched the street cautiously in hopes of finding something, anything that could lead him to them.

His eyes caught sight of something familiar, Like he'd see something from his past.

He looked around him, yes Clary's old apartment was from his past but a house;

The building shimmered until the glamour disappeared and he stood facing a tall building white framed windows with a glistening red door.

Jace stormed towards it banging full force on the door.

"Open up you son of a…" The door swung open revealing a smiling Sebastian.

"Nice of you to join us brother"

Sebastian moved to the side allowing Jace room to enter the elegant home, white walls and wooden flooring with the modern furnishings

"Where are they?" Sebastian chuckled at Jace's forwardness

"They're here, What does it matter to you? You hardly know Max and you abandoned Clary when she needed you the most; You don't deserve them"

Jace gritted his teeth not wanting to react in case it put their lives in jeopardy, He watched Sebastian as he edged towards the stairs that sat near the kitchen

"Clary, Max. Somebody is here to see you" He called up the stairs trying to attract their attention.

"Don't be surprised if they choose not to follow you back to that place you call home, The place where you live with your Fiance" Jace's blood boiled, he'd never wanted to kill somebody so bad in all his life.

Then his line of vision shifted to the short blond boy and the red haired goddess that descended the stairs.

A small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she glanced towards Jace then towards Sebastian.

"Jace has this notion you are accompanying him home to the Institute; Is that what you wish?" Sebastian watched Clary for her answer.

Here head bowed down afraid to walk away and watch as her brother came back for Max again this time not allowing her to find him.

"I am staying; Sorry you wasted a journey" Jace watched her in utter shock as she lifted her head to face him,

he knew her fear; he'd seen it the night she walked out of his life.

This wasn't fear, it was determination and a little stupidity but He knew why she needed to do it.

"I'll take max then. Least I know he'll be safe while you both gallivant around doing your brotherly-sisterly things"

this time Sebastian stepped forward resting both hands on Max' shoulders smiling menacingly at Jace

"He's going nowhere. He's going to stay right here with his mother, A woman who didn't abandon him for another woman"

Jace felt the sting of his words as did Clary as she looked at Sebastian in shock

"Jonathan!" She scolded him for his rude manners towards Jace in front of her son.

"Fine! I'm staying. I'm not leaving my son or my… Clary with you alone" He said quickly as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and throwing it onto the couch beside him.

His eyes caught Clary's briefly a glimmer of hope in her eyes as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Very Well. Make yourself at home" Sebastian said walking from the room leaving the small family alone.

Clary ran to Jace quickly flinging her arms around his neck tightly

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed resting her hands at the back of his head as she pulled away slightly, his own hands fixed to her back holding her closely

"I wouldn't leave you alone with him ever."

Clary nodded.

A small tug on Jace's shirt told him of the little boys presence

"Hey Mate. Are you okay?" He said reluctantly pulling away from Clary and ducking down to face his son.

"Where's Uncle Alec?" Clary rested her hand on his shoulder as Jace pulled him into his arms

"He'll find us, He always does" Clary smiled at Jace as his soft words reassured their son for the time being, something Clary couldn't really do the evening before.

* * *

It had been two days of searching, Asking downworlders if they'd seen or heard anything from Jace.

"It's no good." Alec groaned throwing himself onto the couch beside Isabelle.

"No! We are not giving up on them, He's got to be somewhere" Isabelle said lifting herself from the seat beside Alec and reaching out her hand for her brother.

The living room door opened, revealing a shaken Aline griping a piece of paper

"I was searching the bedroom when I found this, It's addressed to Alec" Aline handed him the envelope watching as he opened it pulling the piece of paper free

"There's a house near Clary's old apartment. Jace asked for Magnus' help" Isabelle and Aline looked on concerned

"Call Magnus then, We need his help" Isabelle snapped at her brother.

"I think we should search for the house ourselves" Aline spoke up.

"Are you mad? This is Jonathan Morgenstern we are talking about! He murdered my brother, our family and friends. If we're going in we will need everybody" Isabelle said.

"Well get everybody then, You can't leave him with him" Aline shouted angrily.

Isabelle let out a small chuckle "Oh you're scared that he'll reconcile with Clary"

Aline didn't reply, she didn't want Isabelle thinking she felt threatened by Jace's relationship with Clary.

* * *

Alec and Magnus sat at the table with Maryse and Robert Lightwood discussing the situation that had now escalated.

"We'll have to contact the Clave" Robert said looking towards Maryse.

"I don't know Robert, what if they think Clary is working with him? The believed she'd fed Max demon blood when he was a baby; they might kill them all"

her eyes stung as the hot tears filled her eyes, Magnus reached out touching her hand reassuringly

"I will try and get in contact with Clary; We might have to attempt for her to send Max through a portal back to the institute. Then we should attempt a rescue on them" Maryse looked up nodding a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I think that might be the best idea, If it succeeds Alec you should wait by the portal entrance, Max will expect you waiting for him" Alec nodded standing from his seat

"Well work on getting word to Clary" Alec and Magnus rose from their seats leaving the two elder shadow hunters alone.

* * *

Clary sat on the bedroom floor with Max playing with a train set Sebastian had brought him when he first arrived,

Her eyes occasionally drifting towards Jace as he sat staring at the photograph's she'd found

"I don't understand, Why would he leave these in this draw" Jace said throwing them back into the draw.

"I don't know but what concerns me more is he is calling Max his protege, Has he got something planned, You don't think he's waiting to administer demon blood do you?" Jace shook his head

"I wont let a drop touch his mouth, He's too precious for that" Clary laughed a little

"What?"

Shaking her head a smile touched her lips

"It's us, All being in this room together, You barely know him yet you would lay down your life for him. Risk your future with Aline for him" Jace stood from the chair striding towards Clary and sitting down beside her

"I'd risk everything if it meant the two of you got to live long happy life's" Jace reached into his pocket, the bands in his fingers; rubbing them gently he smiled

"I'd have set the whole world on fire searching for you, Aline is a great person and yes I believed I loved her but being here with you.. With our son. I remember what it felt to be so in love that I'd die for it" Clary reached her had to his cheek caressing it softly

"Jace, I have something I-" A crinkling and a spark of a flame on the desk caused her to halt what she was about to say.

Pulling herself of the ground she looked at the desk finding a letter addressed to her, reaching out she grabbed the letter

"What is it?" Jace said standing to accompany her

"It's from Magnus, He said I need to draw a portal to the institute, Get Max there before they send the Clave" Jace and Clary's eyes darted to the young boy, their boy

"What do you want to do?" Jace asked her pulling his Steele from his jacket

"How?" she said pointing towards his Steele

"I hid it down my pants, I wasn't going to be that foolish again. I knew he would have taken yours the moment you arrived so I came prepared, I borrowed Alec's old Steele to trick him"

* * *

Alec and Magnus sat together on Alec's bed "I'm sorry you know; I've had to live with what I did for the past four years. I was so ashamed of myself" Alec said not willing to look at Magnus.

"I know you're sorry, I'm sorry. We never discussed these things in our relationship. I should have spoken to you about my immortality instead you found out from my ex lover" the image of Camille still burned in his memory

"I missed you" Alec whispered barely audible.

"I missed you too" Magnus smiled lightly.

His hand reaching out to touch Alec's.

Once their hands reached each other they entwined together like they were home.

"Come back to New York, We can start again" Magnus said his words filled with hope,

Alec's head filled with the vision of the little boy that he'd watched grow and lay with filled his mind "I can't. Not right now, Max needs me" a small smile crept up onto Magnus' mouth

"He's lucky to have you. They both are" Alec simply nodded.

* * *

Isabelle and Aline were in the training room"Why do you hate me? We once got along" Aline said frustrated with Isabelle's constant coldness towards her

"I don't hate you, I just- You're waiting for him to forget her but you don't understand"

Aline's eyes drifted to the punch bag across the room wanting to lash out at something

"I Don't understand what? That they saved each other countless times? That he died and she resurrected him! What don't I understand" Aline shouted angrily as the hot tears slipped down her red cheeks.

Isabelle sympathized with her for a moment Jace had been ignoring her since he'd seen Clary and Max.

"He'll never let her go. He tried to forget her, let her go but she's Clary, the girl that brought him to life! He was more than a demon killing machine he was… Alive" Isabelle replied.

"I know what she did for him and I know he won't love me like he loved her but I love him Isabelle and I can't just walk away from that" Isabelle nodded

"I understand that but you should prepare yourself because he will break your heart if it means he can have her back"

Aline nodded wiping the tears with the corner of her shirt.

* * *

Jace looked at Clary then to Max a sad smile on his lips

"What's wrong" Clary questioned noticing the sadness in his eyes. "

I don't want to miss out on anything else, I want to watch him grow up but I can't"

"One day, when this is all over you can see him, He won't forget you I won't let him"

Jace reached out for her hand, Clary's heart raced from the simple touch of Jace's hand,

despite their separation she was still deeply affected by his touch.

Four years of hoping for his return, for him to love her the way he once had was all flattened when Aline's face showed up in her mind.

Pulling her hand away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach

"I think we need to send him before Sebastian knows what we are up too" Clary said her eyes fixed on Max.

Jace nodded handing her the Steele "Max come here mate, We need to get you ready"

Max stood from his place on the floor walking towards his parents, Clary shoved the photographs in a rucksack along with a letter written to Alec and Magnus

"When you find Uncle Alec you must give him your rucksack, Tell him to look inside it's important"

Max nodded "Will you be coming with me mummy?"

Clary's eyes prickled as she tried not to break her little boys heart

"Mummy has to stay here, We need you to go with Uncle Alec, He will protect you"

Max' eyes filled with tears as his bottom lip quivered "Mummy, I'm scared" he launched at his mother wrapping his arms around her sobbing softly.

"Go with him" Clary looked at Jace shaking her head

"No. I'm not leaving you again. Please don't make me"

Jace reached out griping her face in his hands leaning his forehead against hers

"He will need his mom to take care of him; If Sebastian kills me-" Clary shock her head reaching for his cheeks

"No No! Don't say that please Jace don't" a small smile tugged at his lips

"I said If. I'm not going without a fight; I need you both to run, hid anywhere but do not stay in New York and don't return to Idris. Contact Brother Zachariah, Get him to help you. Promise me Clary." Clary nodded as her tears still fell

"Promise Me" he whispered

"I promise" she whispered.

His thumb found her bottom lip as tears fell against his hand, his eyes burned into hers knowing that they both felt the same, his fear mixed with her own.

His lips found hers instantly, holding her face in his hands not willing to let her go,

the kiss was brief but he felt it, The spark he once felt reignited in his heart, like a surge or energy that jolted him back to life.

He missed this, he missed her lips on his, The feel of her skin under his hands, her fiery red hair tickling his face.

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, his golden eyes looked into her green eyes

"I love you, I always loved you. If you ever thought I couldn't love you then you are wrong. I have something more to fight for, I have my family, you and my son" Clary smiled at his words

"I love you too, Jace Herondale" she said laying one last chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away

"Come home to me" she pleaded him.

Jace crouched down to Max "Look after your mom for me"

Max nodded "I will Daddy" Jace reached out pulling his boy into his arms

"I love you Max" Max snuggled into his father's arms "I love you too Daddy"

"It's ready" Clary said looking down at her boys.

Jace stood up a small smile on his lips "Go before, he comes back"

Clary pulled Max into her arms lifting him up and resting him on her hip

"We'll see you soon" she said,

looking at him one last time before the portal opened not willing to say goodbye to him.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome!**

**It makes me write faster lol**

**A/N: Okay, so i felt Jace and Clary's final moment was needed, they fear he might die when Sebastian learns that he helped her escape. Now Clary is going to be running for their safety. The question is Will Jace find them if Sebastian is killed? I'm debating on having Brother Zachariah turn back into Jem, What do you guys think? **


End file.
